Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2 X Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Level Up Park
by Thomas2002
Summary: Through events that can't be simply explained, the 4 Gamer Riders suddenly appear in the world of Gamindustri. Will they be of any help against the threat of ASIC? (Title is a reference to MK2's battle theme, Solid Park / Rated T because fanservice and toku beatdowns)
1. Chapter 1: The World Of M's Dreams

**Alright! My second story! This one is different from Gamer And Messiah, as well as completely unrelated.**

 **First of all, it has no character-based POV. Instead, it'll switch between the perspectives of the 2 hero groups as needed. Second, this is a reverse of what happens in GnM, with the 4 main Riders going to Gamindustri instead.**

 **Now, timeline clarifications. The Ex-Aid crew is from post Genm VS Lazer, so Kuroto's dead and Kiriya will possibly have Level X. The Neptunia part of it takes place in MK2, after IF and Compa save Nepgear and they escape the Gamindustri Graveyard. And of course, Ex-Aid spoilers inbound.**

 **And finally, I own NOTHING. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori, while HDN is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Chapter 1: The World of M's Dreams**

The 4 main members of CR, as well as the 2 Bugster Riders, are gathered at the office of Genm Corps' newest - and not evil - CEO, discussing everything that happened. Well, mostly Emu getting explanations from everyone else.

"So, lemme get this straight. Hiro's grilfriend came back as a Bugster only to be married to Lovelica of all people, after which Taiga used the Buggle Driver 2 to become a fully powered version of Cronus, but then Brave came back along and kicked Lovelica's butt, and his girlfriend re-died. Then, after me being attacked by that other Parado, the _real_ Parado tried to make a new Bugster alongside Poppy, but Another Parado intervened and tried to mess everything up, but Parado beat him. And all of that was so that Kuroto could make a ridiculously overpowered version of Maximum Mighty X, which also allows him to make extra games, one of which made an infestation of cyber zombies. However, you then stepped up and eventually beat him through a Level X form achieved through Cronus' own Buggle Driver 2. Was that all right, Kiriya?"

"Yeah, sounds about right, Emu." Kiriya states. "Though you forgot to mention that I'm human again. Which I'm a little conflicted about, because while being atleast somewhat normal is good, my time as a Bugster was possibly the best time of my life. _Too bad Kuroto and Masamune ruined it._ " He said the italics under his breath.

"Anyway, why are we here?" Hiro asked.

"It's because the new CEO of Genm Corporation had made a deal with 2 other companies to port one of their games to their system."

"What are the companies, Taiga?" Emu asked.

"I think it was Idea Factory and Compile Heart... Don't quote me on that though." Taiga answered.

"Wait. Are you telling me they're porting a freaking Neptunia game? Which one?"

"Don't ask me."

"I hope it's V2. I'm still salty about that happening."

Parado looks at Emu. "Well, since we're technically the same person, the salt is shared."

"Well there's a benefit to you being around..."

"Hey, Emu, that was kinda mean!"

"Sorry, Parado!"

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing the newest CPU of Genm Corp. "Oh, I see the Riders are all here. Good! Now we can start!"

Emu immediately jumps into the conversation. "Which game."

"Uh... what?"

"I know that the game you're porting is a Neptunia game. So please tell me: Which one is it?"

"You got me! True, it is a Neptunia game. Specifically, Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2!" He pulls out the game's Gashat. Which isn't technically meant to be a Rider type of one, but...

"Isn't it dangerous to use Gashats as cartridges anymore?" Hiro asks. "Genm Corp's luck with keeping their Gashat-based games Bugster-free was absolutely terrible."

"Don't worry. I personally tested it and nope! Not a single trace of the Bugster Virus!"

However, Emu is sulking a bit. "Why isn't it V2..."

"Whatever. I want you, Emu Hojo, AKA Genius Gamer M, to try this game out."

And his mood is immediately brightened. "Let's do this."

They sit down next to the Genm Re:Play (which is what I'm gonna call Genm Corp's console) in the office, with Emu holding the Gashat... and accidentally pressing the button that, if this were a Rider Gashat, would've activated it. Immediately, Bugster particles start emmiting from it, and Emu throws it away, but it just... stays in mid-air.

"You said this game was Bugster-free!"

The CEO has a confused look on his face. "I was sure it was! Must've gotten infected afterwards..."

Suddenly, the Bugster particles vanished, replaced by the Gashat doing its best impression of the first part of the original HDN's opening. White triangles spazzing out around it and everything.

"What's going on?" Emu was equal parts scared and confused. This is something he has never encountered before in his entire career. And he dealt with 2 versions of the same madman trying to make a parallel Earth sandwich!

"I have zero clue!" Taiga replied. "This is definitely a first for me!"

The CEO and the Bugsters all backed off, but the Gamer Riders were trapped in the resulting black and white field, which then collapsed in on itself, leaving only the Gashat behind.

"What was that?" Parado asks no one in particular in pure, unfiltered confusion.

ll

 **Meanwhile, in Gamindustri...**

Nepgear just recently woke up after her scuffle with CFW Judge. Well, scuffle isn't a good term. It was more of a one-sided slaughter in Judge's favor. Anyway, she just recently got a mission from Histoire. It involved gathering the Mascots of each nation and getting the help of the other CPU candidates, as per normal, but...

"There's one last request I have for you."

Compa, Nepgear's nurse friend by proxy of her being friends with her sister, Neptune, immediately responds. "What is it, Histy?"

Histoire makes a sort of magical holo-screen behind her. It showed multiple photos of oddly colored shooting stars in each nation.

"Whoa, now that's pretty cool." IF, another of Nepgear's friends by proxy, stated. "But what is it about? Just looks like normal pictures to me."

"I thought so too, but their colors are very weird. Shooting stars are usually just white. And even with that aside, I get a feeling that it would be a bad idea to now find out more. So, I wanted to ask you to investigate on the way."

Nepgear immediately responded. "Sure, Histoire! We'll remember to do that!"

"Alright. So, to recap your 3 missions. 1) find the Mascot Disks of each of the nations. 2) get the helping hands of the other CPU candidates. And finally, 3) find out the mystery of these shooting stars."

"Alright, we got it. Let's go, Gear." IF says and leads the way out.

"Yeah! Don't fall behind too much, Ge-Ge!" Compa follows IF in both ways, that classic smile all over her face.

"This isn't a race!" She immediately goes after them, as their adventure begins.

 **Alright. So, here's the first chapter of THIS fanfic... Really hope it doesn't suck. So, yeah, through a mysterious Gashat malfunction, the Riders literally fall into Gamindustri (Yes, they're the shooting stars). Don't ask me how it makes sense, I don't know myself. Anyway, Imma end it here. See ya in the next chapter, Mystery of the Kamen Rider!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery of the Kamen Rider

**And welcome back to this totally not obvious crossover!**

 **So, this will be where we get our first action scene, and Nepgear and crew meet Emu. And also could I just mention how I 100% accidentally matched genres as WELL as Rider color? I mean, look. Sega/Planeptune and Ex-Aid = platformers. Nintendo/Lowee and Brave = RPGs. Sony/Lastation and Snipe = FPSs. Microsoft/Leanbox and Lazer = more unorthodox stuff, like sports games and such.**

 **Kamen Rider belongs to Toei (specifically, Shotaro Ishinomori)**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mystery of the Kamen Rider**

Nepgear, IF and Compa have decided to go check out the shooting star and Mascot Disk of Planeptune first, since... well, they're already closer to those anyway. They first gathered any rumors or anything, but didn't find anything of interest for a while, leading them to almost give up. Until, that is, a young girl approached them.

"You're looking for information about that pink shooting star, right?" She asked.

IF was about to respond... "Well, it's more magenta than anything..." before getting cut off by Compa.

"Yes we are! Could you tell us something you know? Anything would help~"

"I mean, I have nothing that could be _directly_ linked to the shooting star..."

"Oh, poopie..." Compa said. (A/N: Compa is adorable, don't @ me)

" _But_ I do know something that could _possibly_ be linked to it."

And she immediately perked back up. "Oh? Please do tell!"

"Well, ever since that shooting star fell, I heard some people talking about sightings of this mysterious person calling himself Kamen Rider... something, I can't exactly recall. But whenever he popped up, he would always beat up any monsters that were around before dissappearing just as quickly as he appeared."

Nepgear then finally spoke up. "Thanks. We'll try and find out more."

 **After they leave the girl...**

"Kamen Rider?" IF asked no one in particular. "Heh... sounds like a load of bogus to me."

Compa, being as happy go lucky as she is, immediately responded. "Come on, Iffy! Stop being such a downer! This Kamen Rider person appeared right after the starfall, so he must be important to this case. Maybe... maybe he even IS the shooting star?" She's a bit TOO happy about playing detective right now.

"Yeah..." Nepgear spoke up. "Also, she said she knows of him due to overhearing some adults talk about it, so it can't exactly be a complete lie."

"I guess you're right. Though who could be so ballsy as to fall outta the sky like that? That's Nep's schtick!" IF responded to that, still doubtful.

"People never just fall outta the sky for no reason, Iffy! Nep-Nep certainly didn't do it for no reason!"

"Yeah... My best bet would be to try and find out more."

 **After some more info hunting...**

"So, let's recap all the info we got." IF called out to the rest of the trio. "He's colored bright pink or magenta, depending on the person who saw him, is super agile, can make these weird brown blocks that boost that agility to such levels that he'd be CPU level agile if not for his seeming inability to fly, has a hammer that can turn into a sword, and has _atleast_ 2 extra forms, one making him stronger and the other upping speed and range. Yeah... still sounds like a typical urban legend to me." (A/N: the extra forms are the ones from Gekitotsu Robots and Shakariki Sports)

Compa then said this. "Well, if he's beating up meanie monsters, then if he's real, then he must be a good guy!"

IF responded with: "Yes. _If_ he's real, which I honestly doubt. Could just be a coping mechanism for Nep vanishing."

Nepgear then followed up. "IF, urban legends don't come from nowhere, and they _definitely_ don't come this quickly. And even _if_ he was made up to cope with big sis' dissappearance, then atleast it helps with not letting ASIC take over too much."

"But- Eh, whatever. Kinda hate to say this about some random stuff I heard, Gear, but you've got a point."

"Iffy, you're a Basilicom intelligence agent. You trust word off the street all the time!" Compa said.

"Again, Compa. Good point there. Now, let's finally get on with getting the Mascot, because ASIC could be trying to get their mitts on it."

They leave for the location of the Mascot, but unbeknownst to them, they're being watched by a certain red-haired girl that's way too stacked for her size. "Alright, now that I've got their personalities through my head... Operation: Get Wifeys, start."

 **Meanwhile...**

Emu was... well, he couldn't describe it even if he was forced to a gunpoint. On one hand, he was happy that the people of Planeptune appreciated him so much for some of those random odd jobs that he took as Ex-Aid, but at the same time, he didn't know _why_ he was even here. Or where the other Riders were. Or at what point in the game's story this is. Oh, right, there's the word: he was _conflicted_.

 _"OK, so what to do... I mean... I GUESS I could try and break the sword right away, preventing any chance of the conquest ending... Nah, who knows. What if it breaks the world due to it having to still be intact right now? Oh, I know! I could help Nepgear and crew to save the world! Wait, no, I'm not supposed to be here at all, so, again, who knows what'll happen if I directly interfere. Maybe I'll just watch them WITHOUT interfering. Yeah, that sounds like a plan."_ And so, he also goes to the Mascot's location. However, he didn't know that if he wanted to not interfere, that would be the biggest mistake of his life.

 **At the Mascot's supposed location...**

"Ugh, dammit, where's the stupid Mascot?" A certain pale, green haired girl with a mouse hoodie screamed in frustration. Yep... it's Underling. Or Linda, whichever you prefer. "Thanks for atleast acknowledging my real name, writer. Now, can you please confirm my victory if any buddies of the CPUs come along?" Sure, why not? "YES!"

cough cough* Anyway... Underling ("OH, COME ON!") continued her search along with the monsters she was assigned. However, the instant she did find what she was looking for, Nepgear, IF and Compa come through.

"You get your hands off that Mascot Disk, underling of ASIC!" IF said to her in classic chuuni fashion. "We will stop you right here and now!"

"Oh really now? I have no time for you, so I'll just let my monsters take care of you." She snaps her fingers and a bunch of Pixelvaders appear. "You go and take care of these broads, I'll go do my job here."

While she works on actually getting the Mascot - which is harder than it sounds -, the hero trio pull their weapons outta their little hammerspace. Nepgear brings out a beam sword, IF pulls out her quatars (think knuckledusters with a short blade attached to each of them), and Compa pulls out... a giant friggin' syringe. No, people who don't know Neptunia, I'm not shitting you, that's actually her weapon of choice. They immediately go ham on the hordes of Pixelvaders, but they have no idea that 2 other one-person parties are watching them.

So, yeah, Emu's watching them, and so is a small girl with red hair in an uneven ponytail with a frosted tip, dark-ish gray eyes and a chest too big for a loli such as herself, wearing a red kimono and a big golden accessory resembling a Chinese dragon. Yup, it's good ol' pro wifey hunter RED. Who, mind you, has actually noticed Emu near her, also watching the fight. "So..."

"So what?" He responds. "What exactly are you doing here?" _"Would probably be best to not reveal that I know her to a tee. Don't wanna look like a creep."_

"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging around, hunting wifeys..."

"Hunting wifeys?"

"Yep. Hunting wifeys. What about you?"

"Just hanging back and enjoying the show."

"Why? It seems they're outnumbered, and too heavily for it to not matter due to them being Pixelvaders."

"Why, you ask? It's because I don't want to accidentally break the game by appearing when I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Oh really? Well, look. You see how my future wifeys are getting kinda busted up?" She wasn't lying. There were too many Pixelvaders for their weakness to count, and they were getting weary. "Welp, Imma go ahead and do what you won't, AKA be a good person and save them!" She jumps in and tries to help them, immediately declaring them her wifeys.

 _"Typical RED..."_ Emu thinks. _"Though I still don't want to break the game..."_

Then, suddenly, he gets a flashback to an earlier point in his Rider career, when they were dealing with Kuroto's at the time new powers given by the Dangerous Zombie Gashat...

 _It seemed kinda dire. Kamen Rider Genm still wasn't forced out of transformation, and Brave, who attempted to use the Gashat Gear Dual Beta's game "Taddle Fantasy", has seemingly lost control and been taken over by the Demon King that acts as the game's main character, his eyes now red with the white in them becoming dull gold. Needless to say, the other Riders were kinda screwed, with him having summoned a small army of Bugster mooks._

 _But then, Brave brings his lower arms up and in front of him..._

 _ **"I am... the greatest doctor... in the entire world...!"**_

 _He then swung his cape over himself, being surrounded by a dark aura._

 _ **"To be a doctor..."**_

"... is to be entrusted with someone's life!" Emu said to no one in particular as he started going towards the Demon Tide made of Pixelvaders instead of Heartless, which has started to overtake the group even with RED's help. The power walk turns into a sprint as he puts on his Gamer Driver, pulls out his Gashat, pushes the button...

 ** _Mighty Action X!_**

"Dai Henshin!" ...and puts it in the Driver before opening it.

 ** _Gashatto- Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!_**

He, now as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, summons the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode and whacks the swarm of Pixelvaders dead in the face, knocking them away. He then stands cooly in front of the crew before drawing his thumb across his Rider Gauge and flicking his hand upward. "I'll clear this with no continues!"

IF looks up at him. "Kamen... Rider...?"

He then proceeds to whack the incoming swarm away a few more times before switching to sword mode and cutting it up, even getting on top of it.

Compa also looks up in awe. "Mr Kamen Rider... is real?"

Nepgear too. Especially her. "What the..."

"Gear, there's no time to lose! If we have an advantage at any time, it's now!" IF said. "Come on, grow a spine already! We can win this! We _will_ win this! As the Rider said, we'll clear this game here with no continues!"

"Clear it... no continues..."

She suddenly starts glowing a pale purple.

"That's it, Ge-Ge!"

"Kamen Rider, you're not the only one in that! I don't need any continues either! If I'm to succeed my big sis, I must become stronger! _Stronger than anyone else!_ " A bright flash of lilac light envelops her as she transforms.

After the light dies down, she looks quite different. Her hair was a lighter purple than it usually is, and her eyes were a lighter blue, with bright white power symbols in place of typical pupils. She was now wearing a skin tight white suit with lilac accents, her hair clip was more akin to a small disc than a D-pad, and she now had lilac butterfly-like mechanical wings on her back. Also, her bust got a bit of an upgrade, but that's not too important. However, what definitely changed the most was her weapon, which was now a pretty sizable energy gunblade that she used to shoot at the swarm. That's right. Purple Sister is back in town!

The shots tear through the swarm, almost even hitting Ex-Aid. "Whoa! Careful there!" He starts cutting through it, eventually landing next to Nepgear. "Sweet new gear there!" Yes, that pun was on purpose, but she didn't get it.

"I am Purple Sister Nepgear, and _I won't be held back by doubts anymore!_ "

"That's the spirit! Hey, you stupid swarm!" He shouts to it, it gathering in one spot. "The 2 of us will change your fate... with our own hands!" He jumps back towards it alongside Nepgear, who used one of those CPU platforms to fling herself towards it. The swarm, in response, splits into a bunch and re-merge around them, consuming them, but then they start slashing away, with Nepgear also getting a few shots in. Eventually, they cut away enough so that all that's left from the Demon Tide is a Demon Tower. Again, Pixelvaders instead of Heartless. Then, they come up from both sides of it, with Ex-Aid pulling out his Gashat and putting it in his Gashacon Breaker.

 ** _Gashatto! Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Finish!_**

"Mirage Dance!" They both shout out and perform a double Mirage Dance combo attack, with the remains of the swarm exploding upon the final slash. Then, Ex-Aid turns to Underling, who watches in fear.

"But, how?"

"Remember what I said about changing its fate? Well... that also applied to you." And then he switches the Gashacon Breaker back into hammer mode and smacks her right out of there.

 **After that and the Mascot are taken care of...**

"Thanks, Kamen Rider. I'm sorry for doubting your existance." IF bows to Ex-Aid, who then detransforms to reveal Emu, AKA a normal doctor guy.

"Hey, I'm not mad."

"Sorry. Anyway, my name is IF. This is Compa, my childhood friend, and Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU candidate and my friend by proxy of me being buddies with her big sis Neptune, the _actual_ CPU of Planeptune who I tend to just call Nep, because Neptune is kinda hard to pronounce sometimes. What's your name?"

"I'm Emu Hojo, but when I'm doing hero stuff, people may call me Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"

 **And cut! I really hope that was good. Before you ask, yes, I took the "gotta be stronger" line straight out of the anime. I'll also bring some other minor anime things into this, so be on the lookout.**

 **Anyway, I decided that just like with Gamer And Messiah, I will propose a Create-An-Opening! Rules are the same. You may use clips from the anime and games skill animations for Neptunia stuff, and clips from the show or movies for Ex-Aid stuff, plus original animations if you want. The opening theme, in my opinion, would be best to be Ryuusei No Bifrost, but you can use any other fitting track you want. Upon making it, put it on your YouTube channel and I'll find it. Though for CPU stuff, try to focus on the candidates. This _is_ MK2 after all.**

 **Next Chapter: Riders and Candidates**


	3. Chapter 3: Riders and Candidates

**How dare** ** _ANYONE_ accuse me of not caring about this!? If I could make the opening myself, I FREAKING WOULD! Thing is, I have no talent outside of writing, so if anyone says that I don't care about this enough to make it myself, guess what? I do! Thing is, I can't! So please, just shut up, and get a clue already!**

 **I went on a rant... Goddammit... Anyway, yeah, let's just get on with the fic before I get any angrier.**

 **Chapter 3: Riders and Candidates**

So, yeah, after they left the location of Planeptune's Mascot Disk (with it in tow, of course), the crew decided to go to Lastation next. However, something lingered in Nepgear's mind. And IF was the first to notice.

"You alright there, Gear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Nepgear responded, though it was kind of a lie.

"You don't look fine to me... If you have anything on your mind, just tell me."

"Ugh, fine... It's something the Mascot told me before we left with it..."

Flashback time? Flashback time.

 _In the room where the Mascot Disk once laid, and where it will soon leave, it wanted to tell something to Nepgear._

 _"The Kamen Rider known as Ex-Aid... Emu Hojo... I don't know anything about him... It's almost like he doesn't belong in this world..."_

 _"D- Doesn't belong? I mean, I KNOW he fell out of the sky, but so did big sis, and she certainly belongs here!"_

 _"Calm down, CPU candidate... I'm not saying that he should be eliminated... In fact, I don't doubt that he will be a great help against ASIC... However... There could be more like him, and some of them could be on a completely different side..."_

 _"Got it! I'll get some answers out of him and any other possible Riders!"_

And~ flashback over.

"Doesn't belong in this world, huh... What could that possibly mean..."

"It means what it says, Iffy!" And Compa out of nowhere! "It means that Mr Hojo isn't from here!"

"I know that, Compa! What I mean is, what world is he from, did any other Riders come with him, or even one or more of his enemies? This could mean a wholly different kind of trouble than ASIC!"

Suddenly, Compa grabs her shoulders. "Iffy. I know you're confused. Believe me, I am too, I know Ge-Ge is, and I'm pretty sure RED is. However, I trust in Mr Hojo. He's such a nice guy, he could only have worked with other nice guys!"

Unknown to them, the doctor Rider was listening to them. _"Oh, they have no idea..."_

 **After some time...**

They eventually arrived at Lastation, and immediately ran into some monsters. They all armed themselves, with Emu using his Gashacon Breaker, which, ever since the Enigma incident, he knew he could use untransformed. However, that wouldn't really help much, as multiple green laser beams shot all over the monsters, destroying them en-masse. When they looked, they saw 2 different figures.

One of them was a girl with white hair set up in 2 drills, and green eyes with white power symbols as the pupils. She wore a skintight outfit not unlike that of Purple Sister, but entirely black with silver details, specifically a silver rim around her black circular chestpiece, which didn't really hide how flat she was. She also had 2 small mechanical wings and held a MASSIVE gun in her hands. This was Black Sister, also known as Uni.

The other one was even more recognizable by Emu, as it was a little personal. He was in armor not unlike that of Ex-Aid, but very much different. He had a navy military helmet with a yellow piece resembling an emo bang covering one of his serious red eyes. The undersuit was navy with yellow markings, however, unlike Ex-Aid's, they were symmetrical and a lot more... let's just say "rough around the edges". He also wore a greenish yellow poncho, and wielded a pretty sizable navy and greenish yellow hand-cannon that could be mistaken for a toy if not for its resemblance to the Gashacon Breaker, which the team could testify towards being very much NOT a toy. It was Kamen Rider Snipe, or, as Emu knew him better, Taiga Hanaya.

"That'll show you, stupid monsters!" Black Sister said proudly. "And what are you doing in Lastation territory?"

Nepgear was the first to speak up. "Oh, hello! You're the CPU candidate of Lastation, correct? My name is Nepgear, and I'm the CPU candidate of Planeptune! These are all my friends, and we're here to-" Black Sister cut her off.

"Lemme guess, to steal shares? Take away the one thing that protects us against ASIC? Or are you just here to try and rub it in our faces how Planeptune is apparently SO much better? Well guess what? It's not! Lastation is the best nation! It always has been, and it always will be!"

"What- No! We'd never think about stealing shares! We always gain them through hard work!"

"Hard work? HAH! My sister always told me about how damn lazy Planeptune's CPU is, so it won't help you at all to lie to me! Snipe, let's take them down before they do it to us!"

"Right." Snipe said, before changing his gun, the Gashacon Magnum, into rifle mode and aiming towards the weakest looking one... who just so happened to be Emu, which made him flinch.

"Uh... Snipe? Just shoot already!" Black Sister was not too patient, apparently.

"I..." Despite appearing as a battle-hardened soldier (and he was), he was hesitating to pull the trigger. "I... can't..."

"Ugh! This is why you must always take things into your own hands!" She then fires directly at Nepgear, which Emu responded to by transforming.

 ** _Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!_**

Then, he got right in the way of the blast, his Rider Gauge lowering by 1/5 from one shot. Still standing though.

The transformation... _surprised_ Black Sister, to say the least. _"Another Kamen Rider... No matter. Anyone from any other nation is an enemy!"_ She then continued shooting, as Ex-Aid deflected the shots with the Gashacon Breaker. Snipe then finally joins in too, which made the deflection thing a bit harder.

"Nepgear, help!" Ex-Aid called out to Nepgear, who then transformed into Purple Sister, blasting away some of the shots.

"Listen!" Purple Sister says. "We don't have to fight!"

"Yes we do! Everyone from outside Lastation is our enemy!" Then, some of Purple Sister's shots accidentally hit Black Sister, hurting her quite a bit. "Dammit... Snipe! We have to retreat! And all of you? We'll meet next time if you don't leave, and then, you'll either leave or die!" She flies off with Snipe running after.

"What the..." Emu untransformed. "Taiga...?"

IF then asked, "Wait, you know that guy?"

 **Meanwhile, in the Lastation Basilicom with Uni and Taiga...**

"You IDIOT!" Uni, now with black twintails, red eyes and a fancy short dress with the same chest deco as her HDD, smacked Taiga across the face. "Didn't I tell you that everyone coming from outside of Lastation is an enemy? Why did you hesitate!?"

The slap hurt quite a bit, but... "That boy. The other Rider."

"What about him? Why should he matter here? Did you know him back in your world?"

"Know him?" He chuckled a bit. "That is an understatement. He was one of my greatest comrades. We didn't get along at first, because I was quite the lone wolf before, but then, he showed me the neccesity of us Riders working together amd relying on each other. We only got as far as we did because of him."

"Yeah, nice story and all, but now? Throw that crap right out! He isn't siding with Lastation, meaning he is, by definition, an enemy!"

"But-" He got interrupted with another slap to the face.

"No buts, Snipe! From now on, you will only work with and rely on me and, if and when she comes back, my sister! Got that!?"

"...he is an enemy..."

"Finally, you understand-"

She gets cut off. "...but he's an enemy I refuse to fight. If you want him dead, try and kill him yourself. You did say that when you need something done, you do it yourself, right?" He then left the room, going up to the Basilicom's roof to relax for a bit.

With that, Uni was left to ponder. _"Why won't he fight him? I know they were close, but... Was big sis actually wrong when she told me that outside of Lastation are nothing but enemies? No, who am I kidding? She's never wrong."_ She then transforms into Black Sister and goes off to kill some monsters and clear her head. Unknowingly to her though, Taiga went to do the same thing, but in another location. But before that, he put on his Gamer Driver and pulled out his Gashat, activating it.

 ** _Bang Bang Shooting!_**

He spins the Gashat on his finger before putting it into the Driver and opening the lever. "Mission 2. Henshin!"

 ** _Gashatto- Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang Bang! Bang Ba-Bang! Bang Bang Shooting GO!_**

Transformed into Snipe, he went off to kill some monsters, clear his head, all that. But most of all, he went off to find Emu, and explain everything to him.

 **Back with our heroes...**

"So, he was an ally of yours?" IF asked Emu as the group were looking for Lastation's Mascot Disk. "Why would he try to attack you?"

"I don't know... But I saw that he hesitated to shoot me, so he can't be brainwashed."

RED then intervened. "I don't know much about CPUs afar from them proabably being great wifeys, but as far as I DO know, they don't do brainwashing."

 _"Oh, just you wait..._ _"_ Emu thought as the events of Victory AND V2 played back in his head. What she said was incredibly ironic considering he already knows what happens after MK2. "Yeah... It'd be better to make them into allies. Well, _back_ into allies when it comes to Taiga."

"So, what now?" Nepgear asked.

Emu then smiled for a bit. "Now we find the Mascot Disk before ASIC does, of course!"

 **And we are done! It's been a while, but I wanna make some announcements.**

 **First of all, I'm planning on making a Black Rock Shooter fic. The idea's based off of this awesome fanart I found for The Game depicting all 4 main BRS girls as characters in The Game. Like, the moment I saw it, I was like "Yep, I'm fanfic-ing this as soon as possible." So yeah, expect yet another fanfic from me to read up on.**

 **Second, both of the Create-An-OP's and GnM's decoding challenge are still going! Come on, what are you doing? Get on with doing this thing! Not saying that I won't write these anymore if you don't, but do you know how sad it is when you set up challenges and no one does them except people who, in the case of GnM's decode, already knew the answer before the chapter was even posted?**

 **And finally, the next chapter is gonna be called United As Black Snipers. Peace out!**


End file.
